The drabbles of a Magpie
by TheNinja3004
Summary: A series of drabbles based on the old magpie rhyme. Not set within the timeline of Merlin, but cannon ships. rated T because of violence, torture and possible murder. Enjoy any prompts are welcome!
1. Merlin

**A/N: I don't own Merlin.**

 **This story contains some elements of torture/ execution. So if you don't like that sort of thing...**

 **Happy reading and enjoy**

* * *

For sorrow

The only thing left of the man was his ashes. The smell of his burnt flesh still lingered in the air. Occasionally a gust of wind would blow the ashes upwards and turn the sky a cinder grey colour for a moment, before drifting back down to the ground. No one would touch the ashes, they were ones that belonged to a sorcerer… Touching them was like touching magic itself… The biggest sin of them all. Somewhere the Boy's Mother would be grieving, learning the news just moments ago… But how had this happened, how had it come to this?


	2. Merlin: pt2

For joy

 _One week previously_

The party was in full swing, as with all celebrations of the Pendragons there was entertainment, food and drink. This particular event was the joyous anniversary of Prince Arthur's birthday, and not only that but finally he had come of age. Tomorrow the crown would be placed on his head and he would be declare heir to the throne. All his life he had waited for this moment. The king called out for silence and then raised his glass "Let the entertainment begin!" he called out to the cheers of the people. This is when Merlin appeared.


	3. Merlin: pt3

For a girl.

 _The same night_

Using his magic, he breathed out flames, juggled five apples with one hand and made them disappear in the blink of an eye. The men about the room were cheering, having a great time, but the women looked only meagrely impressed. He decided that it was time for the grand finale. This would surely impress the girls. He announced his next trick, clenched his hands, felt his eyes shine and then released... a hundred butterflies flew out from his palm and the ladies looked at them in awe. Arthur however, frowned, Merlin had just done the impossible.


	4. Merlin: pt4

For a boy

Two nights after the event, Arthur found himself ordering men to check Merlin's room. He was sure that whatever Merlin had done, he had been using magic. But he needed proof. Merlin was a well-liked figure, and to accuse him, even if Arthur was the king's son would require evidence. They overturned tables and looked in the closets, but nothing linked to sorcery could be found. Arthur had to give up. After all, Merlin was only a boy, and quite a good servant, did Arthur really want to begin accusing him of something he hadn't done and watch him suffer?


	5. Merlin: pt5

For silver

Arthur couldn't let what he saw go, he decided that he needed his suspicions either confirmed or his doubts reassured. Either way he needed to know the truth. He rode to a place he was sure to receive answers and waited at a wooden table. His hood covered his face, protecting his identity. A man slipped next to him and in return Arthur slid a pouch of silver to him. "I'll get you the information that you require." The man said. He got up and Arthur walked out of the tavern pretending he hadn't just done what he had done.


	6. Merlin: pt6

For gold

The man was searching for gold and he found it in Merlin's eyes. At first Merlin had resisted the flames, but as they sank further into his mind, his body took over, his instincts took hold. A single flash was all it took to quell the flames. The man didn't need a confession, the truth was obvious. There was no denying it, Merlin had magic. He reported his findings to Arthur, who sighed. He hadn't wanted his fears to be true… Arthur now had to decide what to do with the information… He knew that his father's kingdom came first.


	7. Merlin: Final part

For a secret never to be told.

"I have magic." The confession bounced off the walls of the great hall. There was no point in lying anymore. There was no point in anything anymore. Merlin was a condemned man, one who was to be burnt at sunrise the next day. He couldn't believe that Arthur had betrayed him. A secret he'd kept with his life was quite fittingly being taken away with his life.

The ropes were secured.

The logs lit.

He couldn't escape the flames.

Not even his magic could save him.

He was too weak to use it.

A single tear rolled down his cheek.


End file.
